


Mommy Dearest

by decipherbillcipher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Be who you are., not who they think you are!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decipherbillcipher/pseuds/decipherbillcipher
Summary: White tries to make Steven embrace pinks destiny.





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/gifts).



~Silence~

WD:"you're a Diamond starlight."

Steven:"im a... WHAT?!"

WD:"starlight, you're a diamond."

Steven:"I'm a WHAT!?"

WD:"a diamond. Starlight."

steven:"I'm a DIAMOND!?"

WD:"yes pink, you are a diamond."

Steven:"but I'm just Steven."

WD:"well "Just Steven", you are a diamond."

Steven:"but im just Steven!"

WD:"no, "Just Steven", you, are a diamond!"

Steven:"listen here white diamond. Im just Steven!"

WD:"NO! Starlight! You are a diamond!"

Steven:"im not a diamond. White. Im just Steven."

WD:"listen pink. You're a diamond!"

Steven:"no white diamond, im just Steven."

WD:"starlight, for gems sake, you're a diamond!"

Steven:"a DIAMOND?! but im just Steven!"

WD:"nooo, "Just Steven", you're a diamond."

Steven:"i'm not a diamond, white, i'm just Steven!"

WD:"Noooooo "Just Steven" you're a diamond."

Steven:"im not a diamond, white,"

WD:"PINK! you are a Diamond!"

Steven:"listen here, white diamond, you DEFECTIVE OAF! Im not a FUCKING DIAMOND!"

WD:"for gods sake. Starlight, what is with this language!? you're a FUCKING DIAMOND!"

Steven:"i don't give a FUCK you GIRAFFE NECKED BITCH!im not a FUCKING DIAMOND!"

WD:"listen,Pink you're going to stay on homeworld. And you're gonna commit GENOCIDES & SHIT, and your gonna be FUCKING PLEASED about it!"

Steven:"i don't wanna do commit FUCKING GENOCIDE you BASKET-CASE...stick it up your FUCKING DICK-HOLE"

WD:"my FUCKING WHAT!?"

Steve:"White, yer' pushing me over the FUCKING LINE!"

WD:"no, im not. You are a Diamond. You are gonna stay on homeworld. You're gonna kill organics, you get a ship, you get a fucking pearl. It'll deliver your mail. DEAL WITH IT ya TWAT!"

Harry:"IM GONNA FUCKEN PUT MAH DICK IN THE PEARL!"

~Silence~

WD:"i did that when i was younger. And that was a bad move. You are a diamond..."

Steven:"i'm a WHAT?!"

WD:"YOU ARE A DIAMOND PINK FOR FUCKS SAKE LISTEN TO MEH"

Steven:"white, ive been through this i don't give a BLOODY FUCK WHAT YOU THINK!"

WD:"this is NOT negotiable!you Come with me, you HIPPIE CURLY-HAIRED CUT FUCK SMALL DICK FAT CUNT EAT MORE WANKER"

Steven:"I'LL FUCKEN SET YER' CAPE ON FIRE!"

WD:"MON' THEN YA' LITTLE HIPPIE CUNT SQUARE-GO LIKE'"

Steven:"I'LL FUCKEN BURST YE'"

WD:"right you, ya' little wank stain, if you don't get you'r act together, i'm gonna drag you to your room. You'll get a court, You'll get a pearl, that'll deliver you'r SHITEY MAIL and that'll be that. And you'll enjoy it ya' ch- shhh chhh chinky."

Steven:"I'LL fucken' NAW YER ARM OFF White."

WD:"listen you, get near my arm, and i'll slap you across the face like a little BITCH"

Steven:"I'LL PUMP YE' SILLY"

WD:"C'mon then ya' CUNT"

Steven:"SUCK MAH PIXIE DICK YA' CHUBBY CRACKER"

WD:"I'LL RAPTURE UR FUCKEN' ANUS WITH MAH MASSIVE GEM COCK"

Steven:"I'LL RIP YER' GIANT DICK OFF AND BASH YE' ACROSS THE JAW WITH IT"

WD:"LES' GO RIGHT NOW BRING IT ON YA' LITTLE WANK"

EPILOGUE:

pink: *downs a shot*

*looks down*

"nope."

*downs another shot*

**Author's Note:**

> There the memes dead and fucking buried can I go home now I haven't had anything to eat in weeks!


End file.
